


What you make me wanna do

by Lycka



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: Korra aime l'observer quand elle travaille. Asami n'a pas idée de ce qu'elle lui fait ressentir ni ce qu'elle lui donne envie de faire...





	What you make me wanna do

**Titre:**  What you make me wanna do  
**Pairing:**  Korrasami  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:**  Rien est à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter sans me faire d'argent! Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des comics non plus (en plus je n'ai lu que la première partie pour le moment), donc je ne reprendrais rien de l'histoire qui s'y passe.

* * *

_**What you make me wanna do  
** _

*'*

Korra s'assoit sur une table de l'atelier, évitant de faire du bruit, ne voulant pas qu'Asami perçoive sa présence.

Avec son débardeur blanc, des traces d'huile sur le visage et les bras, Asami Satô n'est pas autre chose que sublime. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés à cause de la concentration, ses lèvres rouges, toujours ce magnifique rouge qui ne quittait jamais sa bouche, ce rouge si hypnotique, la jeune présidente de Satô industrie est des plus ravissante et désirable. Korra aime l'observer en silence, la tête dans sa main, l'air rêveur, un léger sourire au lèvre, en admiration devant celle dont la vision lui serre le cœur et lui fait ressentir une douce chaleur dans le bas ventre.

Regarder Asami travailler est devenue son activité préférée depuis qu'elles avaient réussi à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Même si son travail d'Avatar lui donne que peu d'occasions de réellement arrêter, elle trouve toujours quelques minutes par jour pour se faufiler dans les ateliers de Satô Industrie, sachant qu'Asami est toujours là à s'assurer que ses nouvelles idées soient possibles à réaliser.

L'Avatar aime l'observer sans que celle-ci ne la remarque. Elle aime voir ses muscles fins entrer en action, entendre ses petits grognements de frustration ou de satisfaction, la voir se redresser de manière gracieuse, remarquer à quel point ses vêtements mettaient la forme de sa poitrine et de ses fesses en valeur...

Un sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de Korra. La chaleur se fait plus intense mais elle ne veut pas encore agir dessus. Ou plutôt, elle a peur de ce que ce désir qui lui vrille les entrailles peut l'amener à faire dès qu'elle regarde la jeune femme aux somptueux cheveux noirs.

« - Je sais que tu es là, Korra... »

La voix d'Asami brise le bruit des machines que l'ont peut entendre au loin. Le ton grave employé fait comprendre à Korra qu'elle a toujours remarqué son petit manège qui dure depuis ces deux derniers mois. L'intonation n'est pas coléreuse mais amusée. Asami lui fait clairement du charme, car elle sait à quel point elle fait de l'effet à Korra.

Korra ne bouge cependant pas, ayant tout de même l'impression d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit. Ses joues se colorent légèrement de rouge au son de la voix qui lui donne encore un peu plus chaud. Le petit sourire en coin qu'elle devine sur les lèvres d'Asami lui fait perdre peu à peu des forces dans les jambes.

« - Eh bien, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas plus près ? Tu ne dois pas voir grand chose d'ici, tu aurais un bien meilleur angle si tu me rejoignais... »

Korra déglutit et se laisse doucement glisser de la table de l'atelier jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol. Elle commence à se rapprocher et elle aperçoit que la femme de tous ses fantasmes s'est penchée, lui donnant une vision des plus exquises.

Korra se mord les lèvres. Elle sait qu'elle ne va pas résister très longtemps. Elles n'ont eu que peu de moments réellement intimes depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées du monde des Esprits. La frustration cumulée rendait l'Avatar parfois très impulsive dans son travail, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ses yeux n'arrivent pas à quitter Asami qui continue à la charmer avec son dos, ses fesses et ses jambes. Korra s'arrête à quelques pas de la jeune présidente. Elle veut profiter même si toutes ses pensées lui disent de prendre ce que lui propose Asami. Mais elle aime jouer aussi et elle veut entendre son amante grommeler son mécontentement et lui intimer de manière autoritaire de se rapprocher.

« - Rapproche-toi ! »

Un sourire franc est sur le visage de l'Avatar et elle s'avance lentement jusqu'à frôler le corps d'Asami, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de sa nuque. Elle sent Asami se raidir légèrement. Elle veut plus mais elle laisse Korra dicter ce qu'il va se passer.

Asami veut lui laisser l'occasion de faire le premier pas, Korra n'ayant jamais osé faire le premier pas ni même réellement la toucher.

Korra la caresse et l'embrasse dès qu'elle le peut mais elle n'a jamais été plus loin. Elle sait que son Avatar n'est pas à l'aise et a peur. Elle ne sait pas réellement de quoi, n'ayant jamais réussi à en parler. Alors elle a toujours pris soin de Korra, la faisant griffer les draps et en la faisant jouir. Mais elle veut aussi connaître ça, même si le délice de voir son amante perdre irrémédiablement la raison lui suffit la plupart du temps. Mais elle en rêve, de sentir sa bouche, ses doigts lui prodiguer des caresses qu'elle n'a pas encore jamais reçues.

Asami soupire de contentement quand elle sent les bras de Korra l'entourer et ses mains viennent se poser sur celles de la jeune femme.

« -Alors comme ça, on vient m'épier sur mon lieu de travail pour me reluquer, Avatar Korra ?

\- Je pensais que j'étais suffisamment discrète pour que tu ne me remarques pas, répondit doucement la dite Avatar en posant doucement ses lèvres sur le cou d'Asami.

\- Je sens toujours ta présence, Korra... Je peux sentir ton regard sur moi. Et je ressens toujours un pincement quand tu repars en me laissant dans cet état.

\- Et quel état, Miss Satô ?

\- Tu sais très bien, rétorqua Asami avec une pointe de frustration, en se retournant pour faire face à Korra.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles... »

Les mains de Korra passent sous le débardeur et caressent doucement la peau blanche et douce de celle qui fait battre son cœur fort dans ses oreilles. Elle sent cette peau si attrayante répondre sous ses doigts et elle relève la tête approchant sa bouche de celle qui lui fait perdre la raison.

« - Korra, je suis sale, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Ta bouche est propre » répondit l'Avatar en la lui capturant et en la faisant reculer légèrement vers la machine qui se trouve près d'elles.

Un avion de ce que Korra avait compris. Mais l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de réflexions inutiles. Elle laisse ses mains descendre le long du dos d'Asami, jusqu'à arriver à la limite. Sa langue vient demander accès à celle d'Asami qui ouvre ses lèvres immédiatement, se laissant fondre dans le baiser qui lui retire peu à peu ses capacités à penser.

« - Vraiment Korra, laisse-moi prendre une douche, je..., soupire Asami en se détachant à contre-cœur de son amante avant de perdre complètement la raison à cause de son envie de se faire prendre sans ménagement.

\- Plus tard. Si ça te dérange réellement, alors je n'embrasse que les parties propres, ajoute Korra avec un sourire en soulevant le débardeur d'Asami. Et j'ai tellement de possibilités... »

L'Avatar se laisse tomber à genoux doucement, parsemant le ventre d'Asami de baisers plus ou moins poussés, ses mains s'étant égarées sur ses fesses. Elle sent Asami perdre peu à peu contrôle et Korra lui mordille la peau en dessous du nombril. Elle s'éloigne pour défaire la ceinture qui retient le pantalon.

« - Korra..., soupire avec délectation Asami, on devrait... Peut-être changer... D'endroit... ? Essaie de péniblement dire la jeune présidente qui avait du mal à aligner ses mots et réellement les penser.

\- Non. Tu sais que personne ne viendra ici, tes employés savent que c'est ton endroit à toi. Et vu l'heure et le silence, ils sont tous partis rentrer chez eux. Et qu'ils essaient de nous déranger. Je leur ferai comprendre bien gentiment qu'ils n'ont pas leur place. »

Cela semble convaincre Asami qui la laisse baisser son pantalon sur ses chevilles, sans un mot, juste un petit gémissement d'anticipation.

Korra embrasse son sous-vêtement et elle ne rêve que de le retirer mais elle veut faire durer le plaisir. Elle laisse sortir sa langue et descend encore plus bas. Elle sort doucement sa langue et donner une petite lapée là où se trouve le clitoris d'Asami qui sort un bruit étranglé de sa gorge.

« - Allonge-toi par terre, Asami. On prendra une douche après. » ajoute Korra en voyant le regard légèrement désapprobateur que son amour lui lance.

Asami lui obéit et la laisse retirer entièrement son pantalon frissonnant légèrement en sentant le contact froid du sol de son atelier.

Korra lui écarte doucement les jambes pour s'installer entre elles et vient mordre avec une certaine agressivité le cou d'Asami, mettant sa main sur son entre-jambe qu'elle peut sentir humide. Les petites exclamations de plaisir que pousse la jeune femme aux long cheveux de jais rassure quelque peu Korra. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être celle qui contrôle, en temps normal et l'inquiétude de faire un faux pas s'immisce dans son esprit.

Elle est celle qui normalement perd le contrôle dans les bras d'Asami. Elle aime cette sensation de lui appartenir, de lui donner une chose qu'elle n'a jamais autant voulu offrir à quelqu'un d'autre). Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a en fin de compte que peu touchée Asami, plus par peur que par réel égoïsme. Asami est la première femme qui lui fait un tel effet. Elle n'a aucune expérience et elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Mais (avec ?) cette envie de posséder Asami, de la faire crier et la voir se tordre sous ses baisers, ses caresses se font de plus en plus fortes. Elle en a besoin. Elle en crève d'envie.

Ses doigts se font plus lourds et plus pressants sur le corps d'Asami. Elle passe sa main sous la culotte de la présidente et elle sent la respiration d'Asami qui se coupe. Elle vient caresser doucement les lèvres humides en essayant de ne pas trembler. Elle se doute que ce n'est pas forcément très différent de quand elle se touche elle-même mais la peur de lui faire mal est accrochée à elle comme de la glu. Alors, hésitante, elle continue ses gestes doucement, sa bouche marquant le cou d'Asami.

« - Korra... »

La gémissement est fait de pure jouissance.

« - Plus fort... »

L'Avatar déglutit et son angoisse s'envole. Ses doigts se font plus francs sur le clitoris de son Asami et le dos de la présidente s'arque.

Asami sent qu'elle pourrait jouir en peu de temps. Elle le veut depuis tellement longtemps que ses jambes commencent déjà à ne plus avoir de force. Mais elle veut que cela dure le plus longtemps possible et elle tente de se concentrer un maximum pour faire redescendre la tension qui parcourt son corps.

Et là elle crie. Elle s'est tellement concentrée qu'elle a à peine sentie Korra lui retirer sa culotte et la jeter un plus plus loin, et descendre sa bouche, bouche qui maintenant était occupée à lui lécher les lèvres et le clitoris. C'est doux mais ça la rend folle et elle se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Les mouvements tantôt circulaires, tantôt de va et vient la font fondre. Elle sent des doigts entrer doucement dans son intimité et imiter les mouvements de la langue qui maintenant la font gémir. Fort. Très fort. Et là, les doigts de Korra trouvent ce point si bon et elle crie à nouveau. Le plaisir monte de ses jambes pour se retrouver dans son sexe. Elle n'a pas remarqué qu'une de ses mains a agrippé les cheveux de Korra et que l'autre griffe le sol de manière acharnée. Elle ne sent pas le sourire de l'Avatar, elle ne voit pas le regard de pur désir qu'elle lui envoie, elle ne comprend que ses doigts et sa bouche. Et l'explosion arrive, son dos est horriblement cambré, sa tête s'appuie violemment contre le sol et elle relâche toute la frustration et le plaisir qu'elle a canalisé ces derniers mois.

Son corps retombe et frissonne encore car Korra prend un malin plaisir à continuer ses petits coups de langue qui la retourne.

« - Il faut que tu arrêtes... Je... Je peux plus... Korra... »

Presque à regrets elle sent la jeune femme répondre à sa requête et venir la prendre dans ses bras. Korra la regarde intensément et elle ne peut s'empêcher de juste avoir un sourire radieux en essayant de calmer sa respiration.

« - C'était... Oh, Korra, c'était... Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement... »

Asami ne peut plus s'arrêter. Elle continue de lui déclarer son amour en se lovant contre Korra qui ne peut s'empêcher d'embrasser son visage. C'est la première fois qu'Asami lui avoue son amour. Elle le sait depuis un moment, bien sûr. Tous les jours, elle voit et entend les attentions d'Asami mais l'entendre lui procure une joie intense.

Et un plaisir renouvelé.

« - Il est temps de prendre une douche, dit-elle à Asami en la rhabillant.

\- Oh... Oui, bien sûr... »

Asami a froid d'un coup. Korra n'y a pas répondu. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire. Ça lui a juste échapper. Elle est allée trop vite mais elle le retient depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, que la phrase est sortie toute seule.

Elle sent Korra se relever et elle lui tend une main qu'elle prend.

« - Korra, je... »

Un baiser la coupe. Un baiser rempli de passion et étrangement doux à la fois. La main de Korra se perd dans ses cheveux et les tire légèrement, lui procurant une sensation des plus agréable. Pourtant, Asami ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur et sentir son ventre lui donner une sensation des plus mauvaise.

« - Je dois encore te montrer à quel point je t'aime sous cette foutue douche... Asami, tu me rends dingue... »

Et l'inquiétude s'envole.

* * *

_Wow... De base, ça devait juste être un petit drabble tout mignon, tout fluffy. Et je me suis retrouvée à écrire un lemon de plus de 4 pages alors que ça fait des années que je n'en avais pas écrit et que je ne voulais pas en écrire dans mes fics. Mais voilà, l'inspiration m'a menée là où je m'y attendais pas. Hum, j'en aurais presque honte._

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. Il me faut des feed-backs car sérieux, je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre d'écrire encore des choses de ce genre si ça craint XD !_

_Et si ça vous plaît et que vous êtes sages, peut-être que vous saurez ce qui se passe sous la douche._

_Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu :)_


End file.
